Alea iacta est - La suerte está echada -
by smile.in.love
Summary: John hace una apuesta con Sherlock. ¿Será el detective capaz de cumplirla? Regalo para NariInverse ¡Feliz cumpleaños !


**Alea iacta est **_**- La suerte está echada -**_

**John hace una apuesta con Sherlock. ¿Será el detective capaz de cumplirla?**

**Regalo para NariInverse ¡Feliz cumpleaños ^_^!**

De acuerdo. Sherlock Holmes era el mejor detective consultor del mundo _— y el único —_ pero, ¿tenía que regodearse de sus dotes, y en consecuencia, de la falta de las tuyas, en tu presencia y tan seguido? Cuidabas _— literalmente —_ de él a diario y, obviamente, intentabas protegerlo de todo mal, aunque te costara horrores. Pero un caso que no pudiese resolver..., oh, dios, querías ver eso.

— John, no eres consciente de todo lo que acontece a tu alrededor — su pose de galán de noche venida a más. Se acabó.

— ¿Y si hubiera un caso que no pudieses resolver? — si las miradas matasen, ya estarías enterrado.

— ¿Adónde quieres llegar, John? — cada vez más cerca de ti, su frente tenía escrito _INTERESANTE_ en neón y cursiva. Te armaste de valor, deseando no arrepentirte en el proceso, carraspeando; por si acaso.

— ¿Quieres apostar? — sabías que accedería, ¡pero no tan rápido!

— ¿Qué ofreces? — ahora que lo pensabas, no tenías ni idea. ¿Qué podías ofrecerle?

— Bueno, lo pensaré cuando llegue el momento. ¿Hay trato? — tan sólo alcanzas a rozarle la mano y su teléfono sonó a mensaje.

— Tenemos un caso. No te lo vas a creer — se alejó de ti a paso ligero, como siempre hacía.

El camino hasta la escena del crimen transcurrió en la más incómoda tranquilidad.

...

— ¿Anderson? ¿El desaparecido es Anderson? — eras tú el que gritaba, ¡pero porque la situación no era creíble!

— Tranquilízate, John, y mira a tu alrededor — ya estaba tardando en decir algo. Observaste, no obstante.

...

Tras no más de diez minutos de intensa búsqueda por el apartamento, todo estaba hecho.

— Está con su nueva amante. Volverá en dos días — y, para no variar, abandonó altanero la habitación, golpeándote el brazo, y dejando un murmullo tras él y una mirada de decepción en Sally Donovan.

El viaje de vuelta no fue más placentero. Comenzabas a odiar el silencio.

...

Sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza de Sherlock en tu regazo, no pierdes el tiempo.

— Has perdido la apuesta — sonríes orgulloso de haberle ganado, por fin, en algo.

— No apostamos nada — sus ojos están cerrados, suavemente cerrados.

Querías recriminarle, pero no podías; volvía a tener razón, maldita sea.

— No eres capaz de perder una apuesta — tus ojos no podían dejar de mirarle.

Nunca creíste en el azar, ni siquiera en el destino prescrito, pero conocer a Sherlock lo cambió todo. Desde ese día, no has dejado de pensar que, desde que naces, la suerte ya está echada.

— John, no pienses tan alto, no me dejas trabajar — siempre tan orgulloso. Pero hacía ya mucho que esas salidas de tono no te molestaban lo más mínimo.

Comenzaste a acariciarle el travieso cabello que escapaba entre tus dedos. Tan seductor como arrogante. Poco a poco su ritmo cardíaco fue bajando, hasta caer dormido en la más absoluta quietud. No te atreviste a hacer nada más. Era, Sherlock dormido, silencioso, la paz definitiva o, Sherlock despierto y el caos personificado. Sin duda, seguiste jugando con su pelo para mantenerlo en ese estado.

Sus labios se movieron casi inapreciables, murmurando algo que escapó a tu audición. No hubo más movimientos hasta que el sueño vino a llevarte a ti también. Fuese el destino, la suerte, o la casualidad más arbitraria, le estarías eternamente agradecido. No te importaría _soportar_ al detective hasta el final de vuestros días. Y por soportar quieres decir amarle incondicionalmente.

Caprichoso e irremplazable Holmes.

**o.o.o**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo ^_^!**

**¡Espero que te haya gustado, y a los demás también :D!**

**¿Quieren que escriba algo que Sherlock no tenga más remedio que cumplir, **

**una apuesta perdida sin opciones? **

**Envíenme sus ideas y lo escribiré :3**

**¡Gracias por pasar por aquí :)!**


End file.
